Tears Of Separation
by Louddragon
Summary: The Titans are not invincible, where there are times of anguish they have no one but each other. When a member of their world-wide team is killed, how do the original Titans react? Does separation make the heart grow fonder? One-Shot. Rated T.


**A/N:** So, I've been major busy lately. I have been working all summer and doing amazing outreach work in Washington DC and New York, so I haven't really had the time to update my two other stories, 'Fifty Shades of Green', and 'Deadman Wonderland'. So as an apology for not being the best updater, I offer you a one-shot! Please accept my apology. As for my newcomers who probably have no clue what I'm talking about, just enjoy the one-shot and if you feel like it, check out my other stories. Thanks, and enjoy.

 **Summary:** The Titans are not invincible, where there are times of anguish they have no one but each other. When a member of their world-wide team is killed, how do the original Titans react? Does separation make the heart grow fonder? One-Shot. Rated T.

* * *

Murder.

Such a simple word, yet so complex in its definition. In some parts of the world it was legal as long as there was a moral reasoning behind the actual action. In other parts of the world it was illegal to a point of death penalty. There were also degrees of Murder, first-degree, second-degree, capital offense, etc. The list could go on forever.

But when it happened to someone you knew, someone closer than family, the degrees and type of murder didn't matter. All that mattered were the memories and the fact that the said person you were grieving over was gone forever.

Nightwing was not new to murder. It was an aspect in his life daily, whenever the group fought villains or criminals they always told themselves, 'do not kill'. It was a golden rule for Titans all over, a rule that should NEVER be broken. A rule that was imposed by Nightwing himself, taught by the notorious Batman.

Now he was in Steele City, giving a speech about a murder.

A murder that hit too close to home for comfort.

The boy wonder, who was no longer a boy anymore, stood upon a raised stage in front of the City Hall in Steele City. His group of Titans stood near him, close by for support. The rest of the Titans were fanned out in the audience, along with the justice league and various members of the beyond organizations of heroes. Cameras flashed and CNN reporters set up their bulky equipment. This would be broadcast worldwide, it was important.

Raven reached out with her empathic abilities and sensed the unease and stress emanating from Nightwing. She looked at Starfire and nodded for the girl to comfort him before he made his speech. Even from beneath her hood, she could convey what she meant to Starfire.

They were older now, the Titans. The prefix 'Teen' no longer applied for them. Nightwing had shed his traffic light costume and was accustomed to his black Nightwing costume, he was taller and stronger. His muscles were far from ropey. Starfire grew also, she was slightly shorter than Nightwing, her hair longer with an added curl. She had shed her costume years ago, now she wore a revealing light purple leotard with her legendary spandex boots that reached her thighs. The leotard gave her that 'womanly' look.

Cyborg had remained the same through the years, he constantly added new tech, but that was it.

Raven, who didn't like change, changed quite a bit. Her usual monotone attitude was lighter with the team. She didn't push them away anymore, they were her family. Her hair was longer, mid-back. Her leotard was gone. She wore a long skirt that was slit up the sides, secured with her legendary chakra belt. Her top consisted of a bra-like piece that wasn't too revealing. Her stomach was visible, but she was not the same prude she was before. Raven often hid beneath her cloak, so the difference didn't draw too much attention.

Beast Boy had changed the most. He wore the same costume, but had ditched the gloves. In battles he took full advantage of his hands, using his claws during hand to hand combat. His powers started advancing a little over a year ago. He found that he could create a swarm of bees, bats, anything really. It was an advantage. He still practiced daily and delved deeper into what he could do. His attitude was more serious in battle, the needless joking gone from his daily routines. He was also taller, but not as muscular as Nightwing. He was strong, ropey muscles made him move gracefully from place to place.

At times like this the team stuck together, death was always a touchy subject for the them. Murder was even more so.

Starfire gave Nightwing a loving hug, they had been dating for years now, but the press still snapped frantic pictures of them. Nightwing nodded at her as he stepped up to the podium.

"Citizens of Steele, Jump, and the far corners of the world. I gathered everyone here today to explain the death of a friend, a fighter, and a hero." He cleared his throat, trying not to think about his face being telecasted around the globe.

"Speedy was a very honorable Titan. He fought many battles with us, he was strong, courageous and tough. We Titans didn't just know him _on_ missions, but _off_ missions too. He was a friend, a close one that we will miss forever." Nightwing took a moment to cast a glance at Wally, the red-head was tearing up through his mask.

A long time ago, three corporate CEO's decided to allow their boys to meet up at Wayne Manor for a playdate. From that day they trained together on special occasions, on birthdays they would take Private Jets to remote locations to celebrate. Around Christmas time they would share gifts and sneak into Bruce Wayne's liquor cabinet. This all happened before the Titans were formed, it was a time of friendship between the boys, a time for talking about the past and reflecting on their original lost parents. Those three boys had been Wally West, Richard Grayson, and Roy Harper.

But now Roy Harper was dead.

"The circumstances surrounding his death is why I called you all here. As the world knows, the Titans do not kill. We are not vigilantes, we are heroes. Sadly, Speedy _did_ kill before his death. The Joker is back, as we all know, his influence hails in all Titan-run Cities now. Jump City, Steele City, Central, Bludhaven, and even Gotham. We understand that our enforcement has been challenged lately, but I do not want his death to be remembered as a failure of our team as a whole to capture the Joker. One of the Joker's henchmen was killed by Speedy and in return Speedy was killed by the Joker. As penance I am forced to renounce Speedy's Titan citizenship, he is not a Titan any longer and he will not be buried as a Titan."

The audience cried out in shock and outrage. Cameras flashed wildly, and the lenses seemed to zoom in, multiple reporters readied their pens and paper, some news outlets even started to talk into their earpieces. It was understandable, this was the first time that the 'Titan' status was revoked.

Wally said nothing and stared steadily at Nightwing. Profanities were shouted and Aqualad screamed angrily, 'You can't do that!' from somewhere in the audience. Multiple members of the Justice League attempted to quiet the scattered Titans.

Nightwing took a deep breath. "Titans do NOT kill." He boomed into the microphone, it was good effect, the audience quieted. "Yes, Speedy died a hero, but we cannot bury him like one. This was not my choice." Something touched his shoulder and he realized it was Starfire, she gave him one of her famous smiles and he felt confidence blossom in his chest.

"Speedy will always be remembered as a Titan, he just won't be documented as one any longer. As for the Joker, our duty now is to spread around the globe and eradicate the problem. You all have your Titan communicators, check them frequently as I will be sending out coordinates and individual missions for all of you. This is the start of a new era in Justice. The Joker will pay for what he did to our family member, Speedy." He walked away from the microphone, despite the desperate pleas from greedy reporters.

Raven stepped up to the microphone, her face shadowed by her hood. "There will be no questions." She deadpanned amid the murmurs.

* * *

Raven poured herself a steaming cup of tea. The Titans East Tower was swarming with superheroes from around the globe. Even various members from the Justice League were fanned out on the plush sofas. The Tower was a stainless steel, the interior decorated in blues and navy.

The noise was intoxicating, along with many mixed emotions Raven was starting to get a headache. She understood the purpose of having multiple heroes gathered to remember Speedy, but the funeral wasn't until the next week. And more than half of the heroes in the room didn't even know Speedy personally.

She sipped her Earl Grey carefully, savoring the taste, she looked cautiously around the room and green eyes met hers. Raven sighed, Beast Boy could always sense what she was feeling. For the past few years they had grown closer, often spending evenings together playing quiet games of chess, sometimes reading while he played a handheld videogame next to her. There was a certain amount of comfort that he brought with him, despite his often brash behavior. They were extremely good friends, he shared almost everything with her, his frustrations and horrible jokes.

He walked towards her.

"Hey Rae, I can see you're uncomfortable." He leaned against the counter, his eyes scanning the crowd.

Raven snorted. "Uncomfortable is an understatement."

He shrugged. "So, this Joker situation. How much do you think Nightwing is going to tell us?"

It was Raven's turn to shrug. "Probably nothing. We still don't even know his identity…For all we know Batman could be fighting the Joker himself."

Beast Boy was about to say something when Starfire appeared in her orange glory. "Friends, I have noticed your hushed conversation." She fiddled her thumbs, a habit she picked up from this planet.

"Yes, we were worried. Your boyfriend might become a little obsessed…We don't know if sending Titans around the globe on individual missions is a smart move." Raven voiced in her monotone, eyeing the red-head.

Starfire sighed. "I am afraid too that he might become deranged like he did with Slade."

"Don't worry Star, maybe this won't last long. I mean, how tough can these small missions be?" Beast Boy asked.

The three Titans shared a hug. Starfire sniffled. "Friends, we may not see each other for quite some time."

Raven nodded. "Cyborg installed a chat feature on the communicators, we can always talk Starfire."

Beast Boy placed his arm around Raven's shoulders. "Yeah, Rae said it the best. We can always chat."

Raven gave him a glare. "Remove your arm before I do." She growled.

Beast Boy chuckled nervously and removed his arm. The three Titans continued to talk, little did they know that Cyborg and Nightwing watched the exchange from the side.

Nightwing sighed. "Cy, I hope this is the best plan."

Cyborg slapped Nightwing on the back. "Hope is all we have, the Joker is teaming up with all the bad guys, and this will be the Titans biggest challenge. Don't doubt yourself."

* * *

 _The Funeral…_

They were dressed in black, their identities hidden beneath holographic rings that Cyborg had whipped out at the last moment. Today they would pay tribute to a fallen hero, but instead of a being a buried a hero, he was being buried as a citizen.

A citizen named Roy Harper.

Raven wore a black dress with a lacy black veil, her hair was black instead of purple, her skin pale instead of grey. Starfire was in a similar situation, her hair brown instead of uncommon red, her skin slightly tanned, not orange. Beast Boy was pale and blonde, exactly how he would look like if he was human. Nightwing had on sunglasses, and Cyborg looked human as well.

They were standing beneath umbrellas around his casket as the priest nodded to the grave workers to lower it into the nine foot ditch.

Only eight other Titans were able to attend the funeral. Bumblebee, Aqualad, Kid Flash, Mas and Menos, Kole, Jericho, and surprisingly, Jinx.

Everyone appeared as human.

Not one member of Roy Harper's family arrived.

Even in death, Roy Harper was alone.

* * *

 _Four Months Later…_

Beast Boy shouldered through long weepy leaves that dripped with rain water. The Amazon jungle was thick with canopy leaves and tangling brush. The rain hadn't seemed to stop since he arrived. His human form was sore, he had spent a week as one specific Amazonian monkey to stay undercover. Staying in his animal form for so long always resulted in soreness and a mild headache.

His mission was handed out four months ago by Nightwing. His job was to locate the secret bunker Penguin and his goons bought. This bunker would serve as the Joker's hideout if he ever got injured or caught in the melee of fighting.

So far Beast Boy had managed to locate the surrounding area, every time he got close a booby trap would trigger, thankfully his animal reflexes saved him in time. He was nearly done with the mission, all he needed to do was log in the coordinates to Nightwing through his communicator.

He opened his communicator and sent Nightwing the message. He sighed with relief and changed his status to _Available for Mission_.

His next task, his most important one, was to call Raven.

Over the past months he and Raven talked _every day_. He made sure of it. At first she seemed annoyed, but after a while she loosened up and they chatted like friends, really good friends.

 _Beast Boy calling Raven!_ He called in a sing-song voice.

After a few moments he heard her legendary sigh. _Hello, what do you want?_

 _Oh, the usual. A wonderfully stimulating conversation with my best friend._ He grinned through the communicator as her face popped up.

 _You might as well call Cyborg then._ She joked. Her purple eyes sparkled.

 _So Rae, where are you now?_

The background shifted to the Eiffel Tower. _Paris_. She droned.

He chuckled at her lack of enthusiasm. _Paris! Rae you're so lucky! I just finished in the Amazon, I've been here forever!_

She nodded, studying his face. _Yeah, I can tell. Your hair is longer in the front, which means you've been in animal forms for an extended time._

He shrugged sheepishly. _I only go human when I'm talking with you._

 _That's flattering._ She suddenly looked to her left and her eyes narrowed. _There's trouble, I think Mad Mod is here…Why can't he stay in one country?_

Beast Boy felt his throat tighten, every time there was trouble he would become irrational and worry about her safety. It was odd, but he was so used to fighting alongside her… _Be careful Rae…_

 _You too Beast Boy…_

* * *

 _Two Months Later…_

He morphed into a rattle snake and slithered through the underbrush. The villain was hot on his tail, armed to the max.

He was in Italy, not the pretty part, the dusty small patch of desert located at the southernmost tip.

Beast Boy was supposed to be tracking Red X, but he got the complete opposite. One of the worst villains of all time had found him, Bane.

His heart hammered through his chest erratically. He found a small clearing in a patch of bushes, he morphed into his human self and multiple thorns pressed into his flesh. _Beast Boy calling Nightwing, this is an emergency, I have found BANE. Please send back-up to these coordinates._

He was suddenly lifted through the air and smashed down upon a rock, his back arched and his communicator fell from his grasp. "AGH!" He shouted.

Bane said nothing, he moved so he was hovering over Beast Boy, he was holding an intricate looking knife. "I will spare your life, but only to a point where you ask for more." He said gruffly.

Beast Boy attempted to morph but Bane stabbed a knife through Beast Boy's abdomen. He shouted in pain, he let out a few missed punches. "Don't do this!" Beast Boy shouted.

He attempted to morph, and he did…Painfully. Bane jerked the knife as Beast Boy became a Falcon, blood dripped from the green leviathan. He flew high above Bane's head, Beast Boy was not about to deny a fight. He shifted into a dinosaur, a T-Rex in midair. His giant reptilian body hurtled towards Bane, Bane jumped out of the way and pulled out a gun.

The T-Rex's eyes bulged. The gun opened fire and Beast Boy decided to try the only maneuver he could. His body morphed into a swarm of sparrows. The tiny birds began to fly away, various birds were shot but they kept going, the bullets would be in various parts of Beast Boy's body when he became human again. A sparrow swooped low to gather his communicator and he flew into the distance.

* * *

"Beast Boy wake up." Nightwing said, slightly shaking the green man.

Beast Boy snorted awake, he attempted to move but he cried out in pain. "Ah, dude!"

"You have bullet wounds in various parts of your body, you somehow flew all the way to the United Kingdom. You're lucky Argent found you, I don't know if your body would've made it." He said somberly.

Beast Boy groaned. "How many wounds?"

Nightwing sighed. "Seven wounds, most to your back, you're lucky."

Beast Boy attempted to move again. "I'm in pain, but I don't feel the bullets…Who healed me, Raven? Is she here?"

Nightwing frowned. "No, Raven's not here. She's been calling your communicator like crazy though." He cleared his throat. "I had a friend of mine heal you, Zatanna."

Beast Boy didn't want to inquire any longer, he reached for his communicator and winced. "I need to call her."

"Whoa, no. If she finds out you're in the hospital she'll give up her mission. She's tracking Slade for me in China."

"Dude, what the hell happened to teamwork?" Beast Boy asked angrily.

Nightwing looked taken aback for just a second. "What do you mean?"

"We're busting our asses trying to track down all the bad guys across the globe, for what? For them to kill us off one by one?" He sat up and grabbed his uniform. "I don't like hospitals, I'm out of here." He groaned as he stood.

Nightwing placed a hand on Beast Boy's shoulder. "No, you need to rest."

Beast Boy slapped his hand away. "I'll heal in my animal forms."

"Beast Boy, be reasonable."

"Oh so now you're worried about your team? When was the last time you talked to Starfire? She's worried sick you know! What about Cy, or Raven?" He slipped off the hospital gown and shrugged into his Titan uniform.

Nightwing grit his teeth. "You have no idea how much I worry about this team, it drives me insane. But we are heroes, we need to ensure the safety of the world first before we worry about ourselves."

Beast Boy walked over to the window and opened it. "Call me when you have another mission for me, I'll be waiting. But in the meantime I'm going to call Raven, if missions keep ending like this then the time we have left with each other might not be long."

He morphed into an Eagle, he staggered a little bit as he flew away from the hospital, but he got his footing and flew far away from Nightwing.

* * *

 _Hey Beautiful._ Gar smiled into the communicator. He was in Sweden and the setting sun behind him cast long shadows on his face.

 _What happened to you? I called dozens of times._ She scolded.

He didn't think she would be that angry with him, so he smiled sheepishly. _I got held up in an undercover mission…Uh…I had to stay in one of my animal forms._ He lied.

Raven sighed. _You could've sent me a message or something._ She furrowed her brow with unease.

 _Awe, were you worried about me Rae?_

 _Shut up._

He chuckled, then his face turned serious. _These continuous missions are really tiring…I just want to see your pretty face in person…_

She rolled her eyes, used to his ceaseless flirting by now. _You're awfully flirty today, did something happen?_ She scrunched her eyes, trying to read his face. _Don't lie to me._

Beast Boy turned away hastily, she could read his face better than anyone. He was still in severe pain, especially after the flight, but that was the last thing he wanted her to know. _No, I'm fine Rae. I…Uh…Have to go. I'll call you tomorrow._

She nodded. _Bye…_

* * *

 _Two Months Later_

Raven ran through the abandoned office building. It was planned to be demolished by tomorrow morning. It was midnight now, and she was exhausted.

She was in India, the industrial part. She was sent here to track down Doctor Light, his plans were a patchwork of evil that were too intricate to comprehend. Somehow, Doctor Light had seemed to find her first, and he was more technologically advanced than the last time the team fought him. Raven led him through the building, her intention to capture him. As she flew up multiple flights of stairs he blasted his electron light spectrometer, attempting to maim the demoness.

He chuckled as Raven continued to flee. "Are you afraid of the light dear Raven? You seem afraid!" He laughed evilly and continued to chase after her.

Raven didn't answer but she threw up her black inky shields to guard her against the deadly light beams. Raven curved onto the fifteenth floor, she ran to the furthest part of the office space and took a battle stance, if she were correct this was the weakest part of the building. The infrastructure was ready to collapse, if he shot his beams the roof would cave in and trap him, perfect.

He chuckled as he found her, he aimed his beams and fired. Raven ducked and sent out her own attacks with her powers. He stumbled but regained his composure. Raven continued to dodge the beams, and they shot into the ceiling and walls.

The structure began to crumble, and Raven smirked. "Your times up Dr. Light."

He frowned as the ceiling caved in and trapped his body in rubble. "NO! That's not fair you witch!"

Raven sighed and pulled open her communicator, ready to dial the police to take this chump into custody.

As the police made their way over Dr. Light chuckled evilly. "Sadly for you Raven I have a few tricks up my sleeve."

Raven's eyes widened but she didn't have time to react. Light pressed a button on his glove and his beams exploded in a white blur.

The entire fifteenth floor exploded, the building seemed to fold in on itself and collapsed. Raven used her shield to attempt to block the falling bricks and rubble. Eventually she was tossed like clothing in a washing machine, bricks smashed into various parts of her body, she blacked out when a metal frame smashed her face.

* * *

"Raven…Raven I'm so sorry…" Nightwing said as he sat next to her tiny frame in the Indian hospital.

She peeled her eyes open slowly. Her body felt numb, her face like clay. "W-what happened…?" She whispered.

Nightwing sighed. "You were found in the rubble of a building, what the hell happened Raven?"

"Dr. Light." She whispered.

Nightwing ran his hand through his hair, which was no longer spiky but cut short. "You have three broken ribs, a punctured lung, two fractured vertebrae and a broken leg. Along with a concussion and all those stitches on your face, you're in pretty bad shape." He sighed again. "You were lucky."

Raven reached for her communicator. "B-Beast B-B-Boy." She stammered.

Nightwing frowned. "He's in the middle of a mission. You should heal yourself Raven."

Raven nodded and reached for her healing powers, her body jolted painfully as her form lifted off the hospital bed. For a continuous hour she healed herself, taking a few moments to rest in this meditative state. When she lowered herself down Cyborg was there also.

"Cyborg, long time no see." Raven commented as she opened her eyes.

Cyborg hugged Raven tightly. "I missed you little lady."

Nightwing unplugged the machines that were blinking and beeping next to her bed. "We should get you to someplace nice, so you can rest."

Raven shook her head. "No, I need to keep going."

Nightwing frowned and Cyborg protested. "We're all running ourselves ragged, we all need some rest. Don't you think Nightwing?"

Nightwing stood up. "The Titans have nearly eradicated the threat, now we just need to find the Joker and capture him."

Cyborg groaned. "We need to converge as a team, this madness needs to end."

Nightwing shook his head. "We are Titans, we need to put aside our feelings and protect the world for the greater good."

They both looked towards Raven, but she was gone. Her hospital gown lay strewn on her bed, her communicator gone.

* * *

 _Three Weeks Later_

 _So I said, 'hey Mallah, why you monkeying around?' I couldn't stop laughing as I kicked his butt._ Beast Boy said, his expression happy as he talked to Raven through he communicator.

 _You're so creative…._ Raven droned sarcastically.

 _You know it! And then, after I put him in the squad car-Oh hold on a sec there's a Titan emergency…_ A red exclamation point flashed on his communicator.

 _There's one for me too._ Raven said as she answered the emergency call.

Nightwing's voice crackled over the line. _Attention Titans, one of us has fallen. Please report to Titans Tower immediately, abort all missions. I repeat, abort all missions._

Beast Boy looked sick, he stared through the communicator at Raven's stoic face. Her eyes were slightly wider than usual, her breathing ragged. To anyone else she would look normal, but Beast Boy knew she was worried. _I'll see you at the Tower Rae…_

* * *

The Tower looked as it always had. Gleaming triumphantly on Jump City Bay. The waters clashed against the stone rocks below, seagulls swooped low, and multiple carp tangled in the ropes of fishermen. It was picturesque on the bright summer day.

Raven landed on the roof, her hood flying off in the breeze. She had on civilian clothes, her uniform packed away in her small bag. Her recent mission had required an undercover 'human' role, she had no choice but to dress in skinny jeans and a purple t-shirt. Her famous cloak, always in place.

Being at the Tower made a painful nostalgic feeling tumble into her, like the waves themselves. She longed for those long languorous mornings when she would meditate up here. She missed Starfire, who had always tried to drag her to her room for makeovers. She missed helping Cyborg in the garage. She missed Nightwing's furious training sessions.

She missed being pestered by Beast Boy every day.

A green falcon landed next to her, morphing into Beast Boy, who was strangely taller than the last time she saw him.

His arms went around her immediately, his smile wider than she had ever seen it. "It's so great to see you. I've missed you so much Rae."

Raven couldn't help but throw her arms around him too, he smelled of forest and ocean, a hint of sandalwood too. It was the most comforting combination ever. "Beast Boy…" She pulled away and looked at him. "Who do you think…?"

His face fell. "I don't know Rae, I just hope it doesn't damage the team any more than it already is." He took her hand and squeezed it. "Every day I wake up and worry that today might be a Titan's last day, we're doing dangerous work, and the villains are bolder than ever…"

She laid a reassuring hand on his cheek, she had no idea what compelled her to do so. It just felt right. "Things are different than what they used to be, I think we all have had problems adjusting to the change."

He smiled at her, and Raven self-consciously removed her hand. "We should go see the others." She mumbled softly.

He tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. "Yeah, we should."

They exited the rooftop, and descended a few floors until they made it to the double doors of the common room. Beast Boy cast a sparing glance at Raven before opening the door.

The common room looked the same as always, the large circular couch in place. Along with the tables and scattered couches and bean bags. The kitchen was spotless, the same bar stools. Everything looked the same.

Except the occupants.

Each Titan had grown, whether it be an outfit change or even a new hairstyle, everyone had changed in some type of way.

Starfire was the first to tackle her friends. Her hair was unusually cut short, a side bang brushed her forehead. "FRIENDS!" Her strong orange arms encircled the two Titans, and she squeezed.

"Agh, I…Can't-BREATH!" Beast Boy wheezed.

Starfire let go and added a cute peck on the cheek for each Titan. "Friends, I have missed you so much." She wiped a tear.

Raven tugged a strand of Starfire's hair. "Short hair?"

Starfire nodded sheepishly. "I had no choice, for a mission in Peru I was undercover."

"Have you seen Nightwing yet?" Beast Boy asked, a tinge of sadness in his voice.

Starfire shook her head. "He will arrive shortly to be the bearer of bad news."

Within the minutes multiple members from the Titan network crowded around Beast Boy and Raven. Cyborg and Beast Boy had the loudest reunion of all, Cyborg tearing up. It was nice to see old friends, but it was hard to place who might've fallen, as there were multiple Titans missing.

When Nightwing walked in he was clad in uniform and on his left hand side was Zatanna. The girl had been present in some communicator chats with other Titans, and often helped Nightwing hand out missions. She was somewhat of a mystery, her powers very similar to Raven, but even more so detached.

Starfire stiffened upon noticing Zatanna, in any other circumstance she would've run to Nightwing and kissed him, for she hadn't seen him in months. Seeing another woman at his side, a Justice League member, made her skin prickle.

He cleared his throat and the room quieted. "A member of our Titan network has passed in a recent confrontation with Two-Face, a mission that was not supposed to be led alone. Pantha was alone in District Heights in Bludhaven Saturday night. Police found her body Sunday in the rubble of a nearby office building. There is a preliminary autopsy in progress."

By now, multiple sounds of cries erupted from the room. Starfire was one of the first to shed tears for her fallen comrade. Raven bowed her head, remembering fondly all the lame sleepovers the Titan girls took part in years ago. Pantha was almost always present, a tribunal force in the Titan world.

Nightwing continued with a nudge from Zatanna. "There will be a private funeral held, the Titan community has been asked to watch from afar. Multiple news outlets have already been alerted." As if on cue, a helicopter with 'Channel 9 News' whizzed by, cameras ready. Nightwing sighed. "They're expecting a comment from the Titan Network, and I…I-don't-"

He stopped, an obvious flash of emotion from Nightwing. It was so unusual to see. Zatanna rubbed his back. "We need a statement." She clarified.

The Titans looked around at each other. It was obvious that they would need to be careful about what was released to the public, they didn't need to know any details of their private missions happening around the globe. It could potentially cause harm to the group as a whole.

Raven stepped forward. "Well, statements can sometimes be vague. By now, I'm sure the news outlets are aware of Pantha's demise. Maybe we should do something as a group to show them unity…"

Nightwing looked at her, a look of gratitude on his features. "What do you have in mind?"

Raven didn't notice she was holding Beast Boy's hand. But she was. His palm was slightly calloused, but the back of his hands were soft. His grip tightened on her hand, and he gave her a reassuring smile.

"At sundown, we should all go to the top of the Tower, and raise our communicators to the sky. In honor of Pantha, it shows harmony in a time of grief, something that the news won't construe." She finished.

Nightwing nodded, looking at the time. "In three hours, at sundown, we'll do just that. In the meantime, allow yourselves allotted time for grief. I would also like to meet in private with the original Titans." He looked at Beast Boy, Raven, Cyborg, and Starfire. "Dismissed."

* * *

They gathered in the training room.

Nightwing was the last to enter, and for a solid five minutes they hugged.

Once they separated, Starfire was the first to speak. "Nightwing, why have you gathered us here?" Her eyes darted left. "And why is Zatanna here?"

Zatanna stood off to the side, calmly eyeing the group, including Raven.

Nightwing sighed. "I just wanted to talk, and Zatanna's always by my side."

Starfire sucked in a sharp breath, unnoticeable to anyone in the group, except Raven.

Beast Boy cut in. "Dude, what happens next? What happens to the Titans network?"

Nightwing shrugged. "Well, we go back to our individual missions and carry out our duties."

Beast Boy threw up his arms. "Agh! That's all we do! Run, hide, fight, and swap missions!" He stared at Nightwing. "When does it end? When do we get time to convene?"

Nightwing took a step forward. "Must I remind you that villains never sleep? They never rest Beast Boy, EVER. Each minute you take 'convening' is another second lost to the Joker-

"So is that your main goal?" Raven butt in. "To stop the Joker, even if your team suffers in the process?"

Nightwing crossed his arms. "We are Titans, we are indispensable. This is our JOB."

"My job isn't dying." Beast Boy spat harshly.

Cyborg added to the argument. "Let's all just chill out okay? None of us died from our injuries."

"Injuries?" Starfire and Raven echoed at the same time.

Beast Boy and Nightwing sent Cyborg menacing glares.

Raven glared at everyone, including Beast Boy. "Who was injured, and why was I not called?" She growled, secretly feeling betrayed.

Beast Boy rubbed his temple. "It was nothing Rae, just a few gunshot wounds from Bane-

"BANE? You've been fighting BANE?" Raven snapped. She stared at Nightwing. "Why would you allow him to track down Bane?"

Nightwing shook his head. "He wasn't, Bane tracked him-

"Why do you say it like I can't handle myself? Do you think I'm inadequate or something?" Beast Boy asked her, a flash of hurt in his eyes.

"No, that's not what I'm saying, you haven't been honest with me." She retorted.

Cyborg snorted. "I don't want to point fingers, but you haven't been honest with us either Raven." Raven glared at him, but he continued. "Three broken ribs, a punctured lung, two fractured vertebrae, a broken leg, and a concussion. Oh, and twenty seven stitches." He counted.

Raven wanted to pummel him. Beast Boy immediately grew angry. "And why did no one call ME?! Raven what the hell?!"

"I didn't want you to worry." She deadpanned.

"WORRY? I worry EVERY DAY! Whether or not you get injured, I ALWAYS worry about your wellbeing!" He ran his hands through his hair. "What the hell Raven?"

"I can heal myself, I was fine."

"IT DOESN'T MATTER!" He grabbed her arms and gave her a light shake. "If you EVER get hurt, you're supposed to CALL ME!" He yelled.

Raven snatched away from his grasp. "How am I supposed to promise that to you when you didn't even call _me_ when _you_ were hurt?!"

Starfire, who had watched the fight with teary eyes, interrupted. "Friends, can we not fight? I was also injured, yet I called no one."

There was a moment of silence before everyone's eyes were turned on Nightwing. He held up his hands. "Don't worry, Zatanna and I made sure you guys were okay. She healed Beast Boy and Star-

"Why?" Starfire interrupted.

Nightwing gave her a confused stare.

The red head walked towards him calmly. Her green eyes as livid as ever. "Why did you choose Zatanna?" When he didn't answer Starfire nodded. "Six months ago, I asked to be your sidekick, I would've followed you to any corner of the Earth, and into any pit of desperation. You knew that, yet you did not choose me. Why?"

"It wasn't a choice, Star, you know that-

"You are the leader, it is always your choice." She added coldly. "Why did you not call me? Why did you leave me in that hospital alone, and cold?"

He somehow couldn't meet her gaze. "It's complicated Star."

"Do not call me that." She swallowed a lump in her throat, her eyes obviously watering. "Why do you not love me?" She squeaked.

"I do-*SLAP*

The sound reverberated around the room, his cheek was red, his head turned sideways. Starfire was crying, her face contorted in anger. The group stared at the two of them, stunned. "Heroes should NOT lie." She barked.

Zatanna took a step forward, her expression still the same. "You shouldn't do that." Her fingers sparkled.

Starfire growled at the girl, literally.

Zatanna's gaze suddenly pierced into Raven. "Do NOT try to use your empathic abilities on me you witch."

Raven jolted backwards, very slightly, holding onto her Chakra stone on her forehead. "OUCH." She hissed.

"Rae, what's wrong?" Beast Boy asked, easily putting aside their argument from earlier.

Raven's eyes glowed white and Zatanna's back arched painfully. She could feel the witch's powers trying to ebb on hers, and with a silent mental tug of war, Raven found out her true intentions. "You. Are. Not. Welcome. Here."

Nightwing tried to reach Raven. "RAVEN! What are you doing?"

Raven began to float into the air, a white cloud encircling her body. "Zatanna is working with the Joker." Her voice had seven different tones, but the message was clear.

The group immediately took a stance, Zatanna smirked at them, her white-gloved hands circling her form. "So foolhardy and trusting Nightwing, it's a shame that Daddy-Bats will hear about this. After all, I was his favorite."

Nightwing scowled at her. "Titans, GO."

An explosion that rocked the entire Tower threw every Titan off-kilter.

The air seemed to suction in all the right places, it was like a piece of the Tower itself was just yanked from under them. The training room imploded on itself.

Beast Boy's last thought was, 'Why can I see the sky?'

* * *

Nightwing awoke a few days later, tucked neatly into an infirmary bed.

Next to him was Starfire, tucked in similarly, her eyes slightly open, and her cheeriness gone. She stared at a certain spot across the room. She had a bandage around her forehead, but she still looked amazingly beautiful.

The worst part about being separated from his group for so long wasn't the solitude, or the severe ass-kicking from the villains. It wasn't the long nights, or dirtied uniforms. It was being away from the luminous smile and sparkling green eyes that seemed to take him to a different universe all together. He remembered the night they separated, kissing her orange skin, savoring her taste, remembering her scent.

In case he never came back.

But he did, and he had Zatanna with him.

A double crossing Titan, who would've known?

He stared at Starfire for a few more moments, she looked dangerously saddened. "Marry me." He said with a crackly voice.

Starfire's eyes flicked to his and confusion was etched across her features. "What?"

"Marry me." He said, his throat still crackly from disuse.

Starfire sat up and looked around the room. "Friend Cyborg, I believe Nightwing has a concussion."

Cyborg blocked his vision from Starfire, he flashed a light in his eyes and Nightwing batted him away. "Stop it, I'm fine."

Cyborg chuckled. "Yeah, I think Raven healed you pretty nicely."

"Where is she?" Nightwing asked.

"She put Beast Boy in a separate infirmary room, his injuries required a little more attention." Cyborg said quietly. "When the explosion happened, every single Titan rushed to find us. Raven was healed first so she could heal everyone else. Her injuries were pretty bad too, tons of burns-Are you listening?" He snapped his fingers in Nightwing's face. "We alerted every Titan, once you're back in order we can send out some heroes to track her."

Nightwing was trying to peer around Cyborg to see Starfire. "Can I have a minute with Starfire?" He asked.

Cyborg made and 'hmph' sound and casually left the infirmary.

It was just the two of them, and Starfire refused to meet his gaze.

"Star…"

"Do not call me that." She mumbled.

"Starfire…" He swallowed. "Marry me."

Her laugh came out of nowhere, and it felt like a million suns were just gathered into the room to only shine for Nightwing. It was amazing.

She looked at him. "Why would I marry someone who does the cheating?" She asked, tears suddenly in her eyes as she laughed. Her laugh continued and turned into something bitter, and then sobs. Wracking sobs that made her body quake. "I loved you."

Nightwing slithered out of his bed, trying to get steady on his feet. "Starfire, I NEVER cheated on you. Zatanna and I shared a common goal…I-I made a friend."

"But I AM YOUR FRIEND!" She threw a pillow at him as he approached. "I yearned for your touch every night! I awaited your call EVERY NIGHT!" She picked up her water glass and threw it at him too.

Nightwing easily dodged these items, continuing his trek to her bed. "Starfire…I know I made some mistakes." He dodged a bedpan and blood pressure cuff, next a lamp. He was at her bed now, and he peeled off his mask. She had seen his eyes multiple times, and whenever it was off she would call him by his name, nothing else. And it brought him a strange sense of comfort that tugged painfully and mournfully on his heart. "I've never stopped loving you." He whispered.

Starfire looked up at him. "Really?"

"I have NEVER stopped loving you." He whispered again, close to tears himself. "I just didn't want you to see me in my worst state. I was angry, and tired, and self-destructive. Star, I didn't want to call you looking like that. I-I had a really low point, you know?"

To her ears, he sounded like a lost puppy.

He slithered into her bed, and into her arms. She stroked his hair and murmured his name repeatedly. He wiped her tears and kissed her lips.

He promised to work on their relationship.

She promised to stay by his side forever.

He said he liked her hair.

She said he needed a haircut.

He said 'no' to anymore individual missions.

* * *

She was nearly done healing him.

Her small hands were splayed neatly on his abdomen, an inky-blue glow encircling her hands. His green skin was free of bruises, and his bones were healed from their fractures.

At the point of explosion, Beast Boy was mid-morph, he inadvertently set himself in an in-between state that made multiple bones break, and on top of that, the injuries from the explosion made everything worse.

Since the explosion days ago, he had been mostly asleep, which was good. The pain would've been too much for him.

She was worried.

After five minutes of silence he woke up, jolting awake and shouting 'RAVEN', like a crazy person. It took even longer to calm him down, her hands were still splayed on his chest, trying to calm him.

"Rae…" He breathed and gently touched her cheek. "Oh. My. God. There was an explosion!"

"Shh…It's all over now, I healed everyone." She knew giving him a small smile would cheer him up, so she smiled. His worry for others was endearing.

"You healed everyone?" He asked, she nodded. His thumb stroked her cheek. "Thank you."

"You need rest Beast Boy." She mumbled and pressed on his chest.

"No, not until I do this-

He kissed her.

His lips connected to hers in a fresh, 'smack'. His lips were soft and supple, and Raven was about to push him away when she realized that she liked it. She sank into the kiss and held her face in his hands. The kiss was calm and sensual, like flowing water, or tumbling grains of sand. It was perfect.

She didn't really know how long it lasted, a minute? An hour? A century? It didn't really matter, the sheer comfort in feeling his hands on her face, his thumbs caressing her cheekbones, her hands on his finely toned abdomen and pectorals.

A long sigh caught in her throat. "Beast Boy, what are we doing?" She whispered.

His eyes were transfixed on her lips, a dazed look coming over his features. He used the pad of his thumb to rub her bottom lip. "We're doing what feels right…"

He kissed her again and again and again.

* * *

The next evening, 48 Titans stood on top of Titans Tower, which was surrounded by construction cranes. The small island was circled by multiple helicopters from different news outlets. Each Titan had their communicator in hand. With a stance of unity they raised their devices to the sky.

To the outside world they looked invincible, and united.

In their own world, it was a symbol of love and hope for each other. A movement that would help them propel into a new era of justice, and sacrifice.

Pantha would be avenged, and eventually the Joker would be stopped.

But for now, they stood there for a solid half-hour, raising their relic for the world to see.

Shedding tears of separation.

* * *

 **A/N:** Well, there it is. I had the first half already saved on my computer from like a year ago. I'm pretty happy with it, I'm sure it could use some work. If I really thought about it I could probably make this a good story, but I'm not. (Maybe in the future?). I really hope you liked it!

Please Follow, Favorite, and REVIEW!

If you want more of my work visit my current stories, 'Fifty Shades of Green', and 'Deadman Wonderland'.

Stay Beautiful

~Louddragon


End file.
